Talk:Brigandish Blade
Can a Buccaneer's Knife from another fight kill this NM, or do you have to steal one each time? :Should be able to use any Buccaneer's Knife. -- 05:30, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :I just killed it with a Buccaneer's Knife from another one, but you should steal it anyways, for the chance at Bartholomew's Knife. --Solarhawk 01:25, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I just did 0 Dmg with Evisceration while Buccaneer's knife was equipped in my main hand. Can you not WS him down after he hits 1%? --Tawny 17:56, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Only the additional effect from the knife's normal melee attacks can kill BB.--Zatias 18:00, 23 March 2008 (UTC) : @ Zatias - The buccaneer's knife doesn't have an additional effect, only the Bartholomew's knife has added water damage. Relicant 13:44, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : @ Tawny - No, you can not weaponskill with Buc Knife in main hand at 1% to kill him. It must be a regular melee hit FIRST with knife @ 1%, THEN you may Weaponskill. Tested as a 75NIN/WAR and RDM/BLM Duo. I equiped Buc. Knife in main hand @1%, hit him, used an Icarus Wing and Eviscerationed him to death. Relicant 13:44, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : @ Relicant - Buccaneer's knife does have an additional effect but ONLY against Brigandish Blade. DarkJax 17:50, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :*Killed by RDM75 + BLM75 using DoT, nuke, bind method. Having the RDM hold BB once he drops to 1% and the BLM switching to a job capable of equipping the Buccaneer's Knife and finishing it off. :*Killed by 75Thf/Nin + 75Blu/Nin + 75Rdm/Whm. Pulled to zone and straight tanked. Well geared, well coordinated players. We used Chain Affinity, Savage Blade + Disseverment (Distortion) -> Mercy Stroke (Darkness), for burst damage. Blu spell setup included warmup for eva/acc buff, and 4 stuns: head butt, fry pan, blitzstrahl, and temporal shift. Thief used a high evasion setup.--Sham 19:43, 24 October 2008 (UTC) *Killed by THF/NIN + RDM/NIN + BLM/RDM *Killed by THF/NIN + RDM/WHM, THF needs max evasion setup and the RDM doing its job (haste thf, debuff bb), and when shadow recast is down, rdm binds bb and let thf walk a little away to wait for recast. Very long (1hrr) and difficult fight. * Soloable by a well geared and experienced RDM/NIN to 1%. Need to have someone come up and hit it with a knife though to kill. *Killed by THF/NIN + WHM/SMN + RDM/WHM + BLU/NIN. The BLU/NIN tanks and Head Butt locks (no other stuns needed, cast in normal haste gear). RDM just enfeebled and refreshed. WHM never needed to cure. 90NIN/DNC Solo Started with 300 tp and 5 finishing moves. Pulled to hall and owned. Full evasion set, macro in haste set for Utsusemi recast. Kept haste samba up the whole time and yonin. Equiped knife at 1% to finish it off! ^^ ??? Curtana As it stands I brought my own Curtana to pop the NM, so I did kill it with help. However.. what was thought to be a quick run downstairs, grab another Curtana and march back for another fight turned out to be a long disappointment. It's been over 2 or 3 hours by now and no one else has come into the zone to mess with the ???. Surely by now if it was due after the NM was dead it would repop by now, yet it hasn't.. and now it's taking longer than the currently recorded 2 hour repop timer said to belong to this ???. If I find it before I get tired of waiting, I'll note the length of time on the main page for this. Signed - Waterdust of Carbuncle.